Interlingua-English Dictionary n
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- -n see -in -na see -ina nabab n nabob (1. Admin.; 2. very wealthy person) Nabuchodonosor npr Bib. Nebuchadnezzar nacrar v to face with mother-of-pearl nacrate adj faced with mother-of-pearl nacre n mother-of-pearl, nacre Hence: nacrate; nacrar nadir n nadir naive (naív) adj naive Hence: naivitate naivitate n naiveness, naiveté nam conj for nana n (woman) dwarf nano n dwarf (1. midget; 2. Mythol.) Hence: nana naphtha n naphtha Hence: naphthalina; naphthol naphthalina n naphthaline naphthol n naphthol narcissismo n narcissism narcisso n narcissus; Narcisso Mythol. Narcissus; narcisso poetic poet’s narcissus; narcisso silvestre daffodil Hence: narcissismo narcose n narcosis Hence: narcotina; narcotismo; narcotic-narcotico; narcotisar-narcotisation narcot- see narcose narcotic adj narcotic narcotico n narcotic narcotina n narcotine narcotisar v to narcotize narcotisation n narcotization narcotismo n narcotism nardin adj nardine (= of or pertaining to nard) nardo n nard, spikenard Hence: nardin; spicanardo etc. nare n nostril nargile (-lé) n nargileh, narghile narrar v to narrate Hence: narration; narrative; narrator; enarrar & narration n narration; also: narrative narrative adj narrative narrator n narrator nasal¹ adj nasal (1. as in “nasal duct”; 2. Phonet.); (littera) nasal nasal (letter) nasal² n nasal (1. nose piece of a helmet; 2. Phonet.) nasalisar v to nasalize nasalitate n nasality, nasal quality nascente 1. ppr of nascer; 2. adj nascent, dawning, etc. nascentia n birth (= act or fact of being born); (cec, etc.) de nascentia (blind, etc.) from birth, born (blind, etc.) nascer nasc-/nat- v to be born; also: to originate, arise, come into existence; facer nascer to give birth to, cause to be Hence: nascente-nascentia; nascite; native &; nate-natal-natalitate, prenatal, cognate &, innate, neonate etc.; nonnate etc.; renascer-renascente-renascentia nascite 1. pp of nascer; 2. adj born, nee; ben nascite wellborn; mal nascite lowborn nasica (-íca) n proboscis monkey nasiforme adj nose-shaped naso n nose; naso aquilin aquiline nose; haber bon naso to have a good nose; mitter le naso in un cosa to poke one’s nose into something; conducer un persona per le naso to lead someone by the nose; non vider multo ultra su naso not to see much beyond one’s nose Hence: nasal-nasalitate, nasalisar; nasica; nasiforme nasturtio n Bot. nasturtium nat- see nascer natal¹ adj native (= connected with one’s birth); die natal natal day, birthday Natal² n Christmas natalitate n birth rate natante 1. ppr of natar; 2. adj natant natar v 1. to swim; 2. to float Hence: natante; natation; natator; natatori; natatorio natation n swimming, natation natator n swimmer (= one who swims or can swim) natatori adj natatory, natatorial; vesica natatori swimming or air bladder natatorio n swimming pool; natatorium nate adj born; (esser poeta) nate (to be a) born (poet) nation n nation; Nationes Unite United Nations Hence: national-nationalismo, nationalista, nationalitate, nationalisar-nationalisation, disnationalisar-disnationalisation, antinational, conational, international-internationalismo, internationalista, internationalitate, internationalisar-internationalisation national adj national nationalisar v to nationalize (= to convert into national property) nationalisation n nationalization nationalismo n nationalism nationalista n nationalist; attrib. nationalistic nationalitate n nationality native adj native (1. as in “native wit”; 2. native-born) Hence: nativismo; nativista; nativitate; nativo nativismo n nativism (1. prejudice in favor of natives against foreigners; 2. Philos.) nativista n nativist (1. a partisan of nativism in the treatment of foreigners; 2. Philos.) nativitate n birth; also: Eccl. Nativity nativo n native natrium (ná-) n sodium, natrium natrolitho (-ó-) n Mineral. natrolite natron (ná-) n natron Hence: natrium; natrolitho etc. natura n nature (1. “the nature of a being or person”; 2. the material world and its phenomena); pagar in natura to pay in kind; de natura by nature Hence: natural-naturalismo, naturalista-naturalistic, naturalitate, naturalisar &, conatural, innatural, supernatural; denaturar; disnaturar-disnaturante, disnaturation natural¹ n disposition, temperament natural² adj natural; filio natural natural son; historia natural natural history; lege natural natural law, law of nature naturalisar v to naturalize (1. “to naturalize a foreigner”; 2. to acclimatize) Hence: naturalisation naturalisation n naturalization naturalismo n naturalism (1. conformity with nature; 2. Philos.; 3. or Art) naturalista n naturalist (1. a student of natural history; 2. an adherent of naturalism in philosophy; 3. a representative of naturalism in art or literature) naturalistic adj naturalistic (1. as in “naturalistic principles in art”; 2. Philos.; 3. of or pertaining to natural history) naturalitate n naturalness naturalmente adv naturally (1. in a natural way; 2. by nature; 3. of course) nau- n in compounds nau- (= ship) Hence: naumachia etc.; naufrage etc.; naufragio etc. ... naufragar v to suffer shipwreck naufrage (náu-) adj shipwrecked Hence: naufrago; naufragar naufragio n shipwreck naufrago (náu-) n shipwrecked person naumachia (-ía) n Antiq. naumachy nausea n nausea Hence: nauseabunde; nauseose; nausear nauseabunde adj nauseating, nauseous nausear v to nauseate (= to feel nausea) nauseose adj nauseous, nauseating nauta n mariner, seaman Hence: nautic; nautica; nautilo; aeronauta etc.; Argonauta etc. nautic (náu-) adj nautical nautica (náu-) n (the art or science of) navigation nautilo (náu-) n nautilus naval adj naval nave n 1. ship; 2. Arch. nave; nave transversal Arch. transept Hence: navetta; naval; navigar &; aeronave etc. navetta n 1. little boat; 2. incense boat; 3. shuttle navigabile adj 1. navigable (as in “navigable stream”); 2. seaworthy navigabilitate n 1. navigability; 2. seaworthiness navigar v 1. to sail (= to go from one place to another in a ship); 2. to navigate, sail (as in “to navigate or sail the seas”) Hence: navigabile-navigabilitate, innavigabile-innavigabilitate; navigation-navigational; navigator; circumnavigar-circumnavigation; subnavigar; supernavigar navigation n navigation (1. Aeronaut. act or practice of navigating; 2. act or science of navigation) navigational adj navigational navigator n navigator (= one who sails the seas) nazar- see Nazareth nazaren adj Nazarene nazareno n Nazarene Nazareth (ná-) npr Nazareth Hence: nazaren-nazareno nazi (-ts-) n Nazi Hence: nazismo; disnazificar-disnazification nazismo n Nazism ne 1. adv not; 2. conj lest Neapole npr Naples Hence: neapolita-neapolitan-neapolitano neapolita n/adj Neapolitan neapolitan adj Neapolitan neapolitano n Neapolitan nebula (né-) n 1. fog, mist, haze; 2. Pathol. nebula Hence: nebular; nebulose-nebulositate, nebulosa nebular adj nebular nebulosa n Astron. nebula nebulose adj nebulous nebulositate n nebulousness nec conj neither, nor, also not; nec ... nec ... neither ... nor ... (= ni) Hence: necun etc. necamento n (act of) drowning necar v to drown (= to deprive of life by immersion) Hence: necamento necessaire F n kit, case necessari adj necessary necesse adj necessary Hence: necessitate-necessitose, necessitar; necessari necessitar v 1. to force, compel 2. to necessitate (= to make necessary) necessitate n necessity (1. fact or quality of being necessary; 2. need, want); in caso de necessitate in case of necessity or emergency; facer de necessitate virtute to make a virtue of necessity; (cosas) de prime necessitate indispensable (things) necessitose adj needy nec plus ultra L nec plus ultra necro- n in derivatives and compounds necro-, necr- (= corpse, dead body) Hence: necrosis; necrologo etc.; necromante etc.; necropole etc.; necroscopia etc.; necropsia etc.; necroscopic etc.; necrophage etc. necrologia (-ía) n necrology necrologic adj necrological, necrologic necrologo (-ólogo) n necrology, necrologue Hence: necrologia; necrologic necromante n necromancer Hence: necromantia, necromantic necromantia (-ía) n necromancy necromantic adj necromantic necrophage adj necrophagous necropole n necropolis, cemetery necropsia (-ía) n Med. necropsy, autopsy necroscopia (-ía) n Med. necroscopy, autopsy necroscopic adj necroscopic, necroscopical necrosis (-ósis) n Pathol. necrosis nect-¹ nect-/nex- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: nexo; annecter &; connecter & nect-² in compounds nect- (= swimmer; swimming) Hence: notonecta etc. ... nectare n nectar (1. Mythol.; 2. Bot.) Hence: nectario; nectarin nectarin adj nectarean, nectareous nectario n Bot. nectary necun adj none, not any (= nulle) Hence: necuno necuno pron nobody, no one, none (= nemo) negar v to deny Hence: negation; negative-negativismo, negativista, negativo, negativa; abnegar &; denegar &; renegar &; subnegar & negation n 1. negation; 2. Gram. negative negativa n negative (= negative proposition, statement, reply, etc.) negative adj negative (1. not affirmative; 2. not positive); responder negativemente to answer negatively, in the negative negativismo n negativism negativista n negativist negativo n etc. negative neglect- see negliger neglecte adj neglected négligé F n negligee negligente 1. ppr of negliger; 2. adj negligent negligentia n negligence negliger -lig-/-lect- v to neglect; negliger de facer un cosa to neglect or fail to do something Hence: negligente-negligentia, neglecte negotiabile adj Com. negotiable negotiabilitate n negotiability negotiante n merchant, dealer, etc. (= one engaged in trade) negotiar v I. to trade (= to be engaged in trade); II. to negotiate (1. to talk over and arrange terms for; 2. to convert into cash) negotiation n negotiation, negotiating negotiator n negotiator negotio n 1. trade, traffic; 2. negotiation, negotiating Hence: negotiar-negotiante, negotiabile-negotiabilitate, negotiation, negotiator negrero n slaver (1. slave trader; 2. slave ship) negro n Negro Hence: negrero; negroide negroide adj negroid negus (né-) n Negus nemat- n in compounds nemato-, nemat- (= thread) Hence: nemathelminthe etc. ... nemathelminthe Zool. n nemathelminth Nemesis (né-) npr Relig. Nemesis; nemesis nemesis, retribution nemine indef pron no one, nobody (= nemo) nemo pron no one, nobody neo- in compounds neo- (= new) Hence: neoplasma etc.; neophyto etc.; neologia etc.; neozelandese etc.; neolatin etc.; neonato etc.; Neapole etc.; misoneismo etc.; misoneista etc. neolatin adj Neo-Latin Hence: neolatino neolatino n Neo-Latin neolithic adj Archeol. neolithic neolitho (-ó-) n Archeol. neolith Hence: neolithic neologia (-ía) n neology (= use of new words) Hence: neologismo; neologista; neologic neologic adj neological neologismo n neologism (= new word or expression) neologista n neologist neon (né-) n Chem. neon neonato n newborn baby neophyto (-ó-) n neophyte neoplasma n Med. neoplasm neoplatonic adj Neoplatonic neoplatonico n Neoplatonist neoplatonismo n Neoplatonism neozelandese 1. adj (of) New Zealand; 2. n New Zealander nephritic adj nephritic nephritis (-ítis) n Pathol. nephritis nephro- n (occurring in derivatives and compounds] nephro-, nephr- (= kidney) Hence: nephritis-nephritic-antinephritic; nephrocele etc. nephrocele n Pathol. nephrocele nepote n 1. grandchild, grandson; 2. nephew Hence: nepotismo nepotismo n nepotism (= favoritism in regard to relatives) nepta n 1. granddaughter; 2. niece nepto n 1. grandchild; grandson; 2. nephew Hence: grannepto; nepta-grannepta neptunian adj 1. Relig.; Astron. Neptunian; 2. Geol. neptunian neptunismo n Geol. Neptunism neptunista n Geol. neptunist neptunium (-tún-) n Chem. neptunium Neptuno npr Neptune (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) Hence: neptunismo; neptunista; neptunium; neptunian neque conj (= nec) nerval adj neural nervation n nervation, nervature nervatura n nervature, nervation nervin adj Med. nervine (= having the quality of acting on the nerves) nervo n I. tendon; II. nerve (1. as in “a man of nerve”; 2. Anat.); nervo de bove cowhide, horsewhip Hence: nervation; nervatura; nervura; nerval; nervose-nervosismo, nervositate; nervin, enervar &; innervar & nervose adj nervous (1. muscular; 2. pertaining to the nerves; 3. highly strung, irritable); (stilo) nervose vigorous (style) nervosismo n Med. nervous diathesis; nervousness nervositate n nervousness nervura n Entom. nerve, nervure nescie adj ignorant, stupid Hence: nescietate nescietate n ignorance, stupidity, foolishness neso- n in compounds neso- (= island) Hence: Dodecaneso etc.; Peloponneso etc.; Indonesia etc.; Micronesia etc.; Polynesia etc. ... -neta in compounds Hence: argyroneta etc. nettar v 1. to clean, cleanse; nettar a sic to dry-clean nette adj 1. neat (= clear, pure, etc.); 2. net; precio nette net price; peso nette net weight Hence: nettitate; nettar nettitate n neatness, cleanness, cleanliness, etc. neuralgia (-ía) n neuralgia Hence: neuralgic neuralgic adj neuralgic neurasthenia (-ía) n neurasthenia Hence: neurasthenic-neurasthenico neurasthenic adj neurasthenic neurasthenico n neurasthenic neuritis (-ítis) n Med. neuritis neurologia (-ía) n neurology neurologic adj neurological neurologista n neurologist neurologo (-ólogo) n neurologist Hence: neurologia-neurologista; neurologic neuroma n Med. neuroma neuron (neu-) n Anat. neuron; neuro- neuro-, neur- (= nerve) Hence: neuritis; neuroma; neurosis-esthesioneurosis etc.; neurotic; neuralgia etc.; neurologo etc. neuropathologia (-ía) n neurology neuropathologic adj neurological neuropathologo (-ólogo) n neuropath, neurologist Hence: neuropathologia; neuropathologic neurosis (-ósis) n neurosis neurotic adj neurotic neutral¹ adj neutral (= not taking either side in a dispute, war, etc.) Hence: neutralitate; neutralisar-neutralisation neutral² n neutral neutralisar v to neutralize; also: Pol. neutralisation n neutralization neutralitate n neutrality (1. state of not taking either side in a dispute, war, etc.; 2. Chem.); neutralitate armate armed neutrality neutre adj I. neuter (1. Biol.; 2. Gram.); II. neutral (1. not taking either side in a dispute, war, etc.; 2. Chem.; 3. Elec. neither positive nor negative); ape neutre neuter or worker bee; verbo neutre neuter or intransitive verb Hence: neutral &; neutron neutro indef pron neither neutron (-ón) n Phys. neutron; neutron retardate Phys. delayed neutron; captura del neutron absorption or capture of neutrons nevo n Pathol. nevus, naevus; also: mole, birthmark, etc. Hence: nevoide nevoide adj Pathol. nevoid, naevoid New York A npr New York nex- see nect- nexo n nexus, connection ni 1. adv not; 2. conj that not Hence: nisi etc. ni conj neither, nor, also not; ni ... ni neither ... nor nichar (-sh-) v to niche, put in a niche niche F n niche Hence: nichar nickel n nickel (1. the metal “nickel”; 2. a nickel coin) Hence: nickelifere; nickelar-nickelage, nickelatura nickelage (-aje) n nickel-plating nickelar v to nickel-plate nickelatura n nickel-plate (ware) nickelifere adj nickeliferous Nicolaus (-láus) nprm Nicholas; Sancte Nicolaus Saint Nicholas; also: Santa Claus Nicot, Jean npr French diplomat Hence: nicotiana; nicotina-nicotinismo, nicotinic nicotiana n Bot. Nicotiana nicotina n nicotine nicotinic adj nicotinic; acido nicotinic nicotinic acid nicotinismo n Pathol. nicotinism nidata n brood (of nestlings) nidificar v to build a nest nidification n nest-building nido n nest (of a bird, mouse, etc.); nido de brigantes robbers’ den; facer un nido to build a nest Hence: nidata; nidificar-nidification; annidar-disannidar nigrar v to blacken, make black nigre adj black; Mar Nigre Black Sea Hence: nigritia; nigrar; denigrar & nigritia n blackness nihil, nil (ní-) n nothing; pro nihil for nothing, without cost Hence: nihilismo; nihilista; annihilar & nihilismo n nihilism nihilista n nihilist nimie adj too much, too many nimis (ní-) adv too, too much Hence: nimie Ninive (ní-) npr Nineveh Hence: ninivita ninivita n Ninevite Nipon J n Nippon nirvana Skr. n nirvana nisi conj if not, unless nit- v in derivatives Hence: nitide &; nitor nitide adj 1. bright, shining; 2. clear, pure, neat, etc. Hence: nitiditate nitiditate n 1. brightness, luminousness; 2. clearness, pureness, neatness, etc. nitor n brightness, clarity nitrato n nitrate; nitrato de Chile sodium nitrate, Chile saltpeter nitric adj nitric nitrido n nitride nitrificar v to nitrify nitrification n nitrification nitrito n nitrite nitro n saltpeter, niter Hence: nitrato-oxalonitrato etc.; nitrido; nitrito; nitric; nitrose; nitrificar-nitrification; nitroglycerina etc.; nitrogeno etc. nitrobacterio n nitrobacterium nitrobenzina n nitrobenzene, nitrobenzol nitrocellulosa n nitrocellulose nitrogeno (-ó-) n nitrogen nitroglycerina n nitroglycerin nitrose adj nitrous (1. of niter; 2. Chem. containing nitrogen); acido nitrose nitrous acid nivar v to snow (= to be snowing) nivate adj snow-covered nive n snow Hence: nivate; nivee; nivose-nivositate, nivoso; nivar nivee adj snowy, snow-white nivellamento n leveling (1. surveying; 2. making level) nivellar v to level (1. Surv.; 2. to make level or even) nivellator n leveler (= one who or that which levels) nivello n level (1. instrument for establishing a level surface; 2. degree of elevation of a plane); nivello de aqua Mech. water level; passage a nivello R.R. level or grade crossing; esser al nivello de to be on a level with Hence: nivellar-nivellamento, nivellator nivose adj snowy (1. as in “snowy weather”; 2. snow-white) nivositate n snowiness nivoso n Hist. Nivôse -nneso see neso- no adv no; no! no! nobile¹ adj noble (1. “noble in rank, title or birth”; 2. “noble in character”) Hence: nobilitate; ignobile &; innobilir-innobilimento; nobile²-nobiliari nobile² n nobleman, noblewoman, noble nobiliari adj nobiliary nobilitate n nobility (1. “nobility of birth, rank, mind, character, etc.”; 2. body of nobles in a country) noblesse oblige F noblesse oblige nocente adj harmful nocer v to harm, hurt; nocer a (un persona, un cosa) to be harmful, hurtful, to (a person, a thing) Hence: nocente-imnocente &; nocive; nocue-innocue-innocuitate nocive adj harmful, hurtful noctambule adj noctambulous; somnambulistic Hence: noctambulismo noctambulismo n somnambulism, noctambulism noctata n night, whole night, night’s time nocte n night; de nocte by night; bon nocte! good night! asylo de nocte flophouse, night shelter; iste nocte tonight Hence: noctata; noctula; nocturne-nocturno; annoctar; pernoctar-pernoctation; noctambule etc.; medienocte etc.; equinoctio etc. noctivage (-tí-) adj noctivagous, noctivagant noctula n Zool. noctule nocturne adj nocturnal nocturno n 1. Eccl. nocturn; 2. Mus. nocturne nocue adj noxious, hurtful nodar v to knot nodo n I. knot (1. “knot in a rope, cord, etc.”; 2. Naut.; 3. node; 4. crux, nodus); II. bow (knot); also: loop; III. Astron. node; IV. knuckle; nodo gordian Gordian knot Hence: nodulo &; nodose-nodositate, disnodose; nodar-disnodar; internodio nodose adj knotty, gnarled nodositate n nodosity (1. knottiness; 2. knotty swelling or protuberance) nodular adj nodular nodulo n nodule Hence: nodular Noe (-é) npr Noah noi pron we, us (= nos) nolens volens L nolens volens, willy-nilly nolente 1. adj unwilling; 2. adv unwillingly, against one’s will noli me tangere L noli me tangere -nom-¹ in derivatives and compounds -nom- (1. distributing, apportioning; 2. ruling, managing; 3. dwelling) Hence: autonome &; astronomo etc.; economo etc.; agronomo etc.; taxinomia etc.; gastronome etc. -nom-² see also nomine nomade¹ (nó-) adj nomad, nomadic Hence: nomadismo nomade² (nó-) n nomad nomadismo n nomadism nomen- see nomine nomenclar v to compile the nomenclature of Hence: nomenclator; nomenclatura nomenclator n nomenclator (1. Antiq.; 2. one concerned with the nomenclature of a subject) nomenclatura n nomenclature (= system of names used in classifications) nomic adj nomic (= customary, conventional); orthographia nomic nomic spelling nominal adj nominal (1. pertaining to a name or names; 2. existing in name only; 3. Gram. pertaining to a noun or nouns); appello nominal roll call; votar per appello nominal to vote by roll call; valor nominal nominal value, face value nominalismo n Philos. nominalism nominalista n Philos. nominalist nominar v 1. to name, call; 2. to nominate (= to appoint) nomination n nomination, appointment nominative adj nominative (1. bearing the name of a person; 2. Gram.); titulos nominative nominative shares nominativo n Gram. nominative nominator n nominator (= one who nominates) nomine n 1. name; 2. noun; in nomine de in the name of, on behalf of Hence: nominal-nominalismo, nominalista, nominar-innominabile, nomination, nominative-nominativo, nominator, innominate, si-nominate etc., denominar &, renominar &; prenomine; pronomine &; supernomine &; nomenclar etc.; plurinominal etc.; multinomie etc.; binomie etc. nomo- n in derivatives and compounds nomo- (= law) Hence: nomic; antinomia-antinomic; antinomio-antinomismo; nomocratia etc.; nomologia etc.: Deuteronomio etc.; metronomo etc. nomocratia (-ía) n nomocracy nomologia (-ía) n nomology non adv 1. not; 2. no; non! no!; si non 1. if not; 2. except, unless it be Hence: nonne etc. nonnulle etc.; sinon etc.; non-me-oblida etc. non- prefixo with nouns and adjectives non- (1. not ...; 2. lack of ...; failure to ... ) Hence: nonsenso etc.; nonobstante etc.; nonconformista etc. nonagenari adj nonagenarian nonas npl nones (1. Antiq.; 2. Eccl.) nonchalance F n nonchalance nonchalant F adj nonchalant nonconformista n nonconformist nonconformitate n nonconformity nondum (nón-) adv not yet none adj ninth; le none parte, le nono the ninth part, the ninth non-euclidian adj Math. non-Euclidean non-me-oblida n Bot. forget-me-not nonnate adj unborn nonne? interr part is it not?; il es ver, nonne? it is true, isn’t it?, isn’t that so? nonnulle adj some, several Hence: nonnullo nonnullo pron some, several nonobstante 1. prep despite, in spite of; 2. adv nevertheless non plus ultra L non plus ultra nonsenso n nonsense nonu- see nove² nonuplar v to multiply by nine nonuple (nú-) adj ninefold Hence: nonuplar nord n north; (ir) al nord (to go) north; (vento) del nord north (wind); polo nord North Pole Hence: nordic; nord-est etc. nord-est n northeast nordic adj Nordic nord-west n northwest norma n norm Hence: normal-normalitate, normalisar, anormal-anormalitate; normar-normative; enorme & normal¹ adj normal (1. at right angles, perpendicular; 2. conforming to a norm); schola normal teacher’s college, normal school normal² n Geom. normal normalisar v to normalize normalitate n normality, normalcy Normandia (-ía) npr Normandy normanne adj Norman; Insulas Normanne Channel Islands, Norman Isles normanno n I. Hist. Northman, Norseman; II. Norman (1. Norse invaders of France, Italy, etc.; 2. inhabitant of Normandy) Hence: normanne normar v to make conformable to a norm, normalize normative adj normative Norvega npr Norway Hence: norvegian-norvegiano norvegian adj Norwegian norvegiano n Norwegian (1. native or inhabitant of Norway; 2. Norwegian language) nos pron I. pers 1. we; 2. us; II. refl ourselves nosc- nosc-/not-;-gnosc-/-gnit- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: cognoscer &; notion &; notori &; note-notitia, notificar & nostalgia (-ía) n nostalgia, homesickness Hence: nostalgic nostalgic adj nostalgic; also: homesick nosto- n in derivatives and compounds nosto-, nost- (= return home) Hence: nostalgia etc. nostre adj poss our; pron poss ours not- see nosc- nota n I. note (1. as in “to take notes of a lecture”; 2. annotation; also: footnote; 3. Dipl.; 4. Mus.); II. School mark, grade; III. bill, account; nota (de banca) banknote; de nota of note; prender nota de to make a note of Hence: notario &; notar & notabile adj notable notabilitate n notability (1. quality of being notable; 2. prominent person, notable) notacanthe adj Zool. notacanthous, spiny-backed Hence: notacantho notacantho n Notacanthus notal adj Zool. notal, dorsal notar v 1. to note (= to write down a note or notes of); 2. to notice, note Hence: notation; notabile-notabilitate; annotar &; denotar & notarial adj notarial notariato n profession of a notary notario n notary Hence: notarial; notariato; protonotario etc. notation n notation; special: Chem. note adj known notificar v to notify Hence: notification; notificator notification n notification notificator n notifier notion n notion (= concept, idea); notiones smattering, general idea Hence: notional notional adj notional, conceptual notitia n notice (1. observation, cognizance, etc.; 2. information or communication imparting knowledge) noto n Zool. notum, back; specif.: back of the thorax of an insect Hence: notal; notacanthe etc.; notochordo etc.; notonecta etc.; gymnoto etc. notochordo n Zool. notochord notonecta n Zool. Notonecta, back swimmer notori adj notorious (= publicly or commonly known) Hence: notorietate notorietate n notoriety (= character of what is publicly or commonly known) nova n piece of news; novas news noval adj Agr. newly broken novanta adj ninety novantesime (-ésime) adj ninetieth; le novantesime parte, le novantesimo the ninetieth part, the ninetieth novar v Law to novate novation n Law novation novator n innovator nove¹ adj new (1. not existing before; 2. not yet used or worn); de nove again, anew, afresh; le nove mundo the New World; le Nove Testamento the New Testament Hence: noval; novicio &; novitate; novelle &; novar-novation, novator, innovar &; renovar &; novilunio etc.; Nove York etc.; nova nove² adj nine Hence: novena; novanta-novantesime; novesime; none-nonagenari, nonuple etc., nonas; dece-nove etc. Nove Guinea (ginéa) npr New Guinea novella n 1. novelette, short story; 2. Law novel Hence: novellista novelle adj new, novel Hence: novellitate; novella & novellista n novelette writer, short-story writer novellitate n newness, novelty novembre n November novena n Eccl. novena Nove Orleans npr New Orleans novesime (-ésime) adj ninth Nove York npr New York Nove Zelanda npr New Zealand novial Nov. n Novial Hence: novialista novialista n Novialist noviciato n novitiate novicio n novice (1. Eccl.; 2. beginner); attrib. inexperienced, new Hence: noviciato novilunio n new moon (“phase or period of new moon”) novitate n 1. newness, novelty; 2. novelty (= new or novel thing) nuance F n nuance, shade nub- nub-/nupt- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: nubile &; nuptias &; connubio & nube n cloud; esser in le nubes to be in the clouds Hence: nubilo &; nubifere Nubia npr Nubia Hence: nubie-nubio nubie adj Nubian nubifere adj cloud-bringing, nubiferous nubile adj nubile, marriageable Hence: nubilitate nubilitate n nubility nubilo (nú-) n storm cloud Hence: nubilose; obnubilar & nubilose adj cloudy (= covered with clouds) nubio n Nubian nuce n Bot. nut; specif.: walnut Hence: nuciforme etc.; rumpenuces etc. nuciforme adj nut-shaped nucleal adj nucleal, nuclear nuclear v to nucleate nucleari adj nuclear; chimia nucleari nuclear chemistry; energia nucleari nuclear energy; fission nucleari nuclear fission; physica nucleari nuclear physics; reaction nucleari nuclear reaction; structura nucleari nuclear structure nucleina n Chem. nuclein nucleo n nucleus (1. core, focus; 2. Astron., Biol., Atomic Phys., etc.); also: kernel Hence: nucleina; nucleolo; nucleal; nucleari; nuclear; enuclear & nucleolo (-clé-) n Biol. nucleolus nude adj bare, naked, nude Hence: nudismo; nudista; nuditate; denudar &; seminude etc. nudismo n nudism nudista n nudist nuditate n nakedness, nudity nulle adj I. not any, no; II. null (1. worthless; 2. as in “null and void”) Hence: nullitate; nullificar-nullification; annullar &; nonnulle etc. nullemente adv in no way, not at all nullificar v to nullify nullification n nullification nullitate n nullity; also: nonentity num interr part -; num ille habe le libro? has he the book? numerabile adj numerable numeral¹ adj numeral (= designating number) numeral² n numeral numerar v 1. to count; 2. to number numerario n currency (= money in actual use in a country) numeration n numeration (1. enumeration; 2. Arith.) numerator n 1. Arith. numerator; 2. numberer (= one who or that which numbers) numeric adj numerical numero (nú-) n I. number (1. Math.; 2. indicator designating a thing or person in a series; 3. Gram.); II. Mus. numbers; numero integre whole number, integer Hence: numeral; numerario; supernumerari; numeric; numerose-numerositate; numerar-numerabile-innumerabile-innumerabilitate, numeration, numerator, enumerar & numerose adj numerous (1. in great numbers; 2. Mus. harmonious, rhythmical) numerositate n numerosity, numerousness; also: Mus. numida (nú) n Numidian Hence: Numidia-numidian Numidia npr Numidia numidian adj Numidian numisma -ma/-mat- n money, coin Hence: numismatic; numismatico; numismatica numismatic adj numismatic numismatica n numismatics numismatico n numismatist nunc adv now (= at the present time); nunc ... nunc now ... then nunciatura n nunciature nuncio n 1. messenger; 2. nuncio Hence: internuncio; nunciatura; annunciar &; denunciar &; enunciar &; pronunciar &; renunciar & nunquam (núnquam) adv never nuper (nú-) adv newly, lately, recently nupt- see nub- nuptial adj nuptial, wedding nuptias npl wedding, nuptials Hence: nuptial nursery A n nursery (= room set apart for children) nusquam (nús-) adv nowhere; not ... anywhere nutar v 1. to nod; 2. etc. to nutate Hence: nutation nutation n nutation (1. act of nodding; 2. Bot., etc.) nutrice n (wet) nurse nutriente 1. ppr of nutrir; 2. adj nourishing, nutrient nutrimento n nourishment (= sustenance, food) nutrir v I. to nurse (= to give milk to (a baby)); II. to nourish (1. to sustain with food; 2. as in “to nourish a hope”); nutrir se de to subsist on Hence: nutrimento; nutriente; nutrition; nutritive; nutritor nutrition n nutrition (= process of absorbing and assimilating nourishment) nutritive adj nutritious, nutritive nutritor n nourisher nyct- n in compounds nycto-, nycti-, nyct- (= night) Hence: nyctalopia etc.; nycticorace etc.; nyctophobia etc. nyctalopia (-ía) n Pathol. nyctalopia Hence: nyctalopic nyctalopic adj nyctalopic nycticorace (-córace) n Zool. Nycticorax nyctophobia (-ía) n nyctophobia nylon A n nylon nympha n nymph (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool.) Hence: nymphal; nymphee-nymphea; nymphomania etc.; nymphomane etc. nymphal adj nymphal (1. Mythol.); 2. Zool.) nymphea (-éa) n Bot. Nymphaea nymphee (-ée) adj Mythol. nymphean, nymphal nymphomana (-ó-) n nymphomaniac nymphomane adj nymphomaniac Hence: nymphomana nymphomania (-ía) n nymphomania